


Starry Night

by RainonSaturn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Beryl brainwashes people, Beryl's a Bitch, OC with a Sailor's mouth, The Generals are badasses, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonSaturn/pseuds/RainonSaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been a goddess among mortals; all gods can die. She had been a celebrated warrior; swords can't defeat everything. She had been strong, she was now shattered. She had a family-<br/>-She killed them with a smile on her face.<br/>The Earth is reborn but she isn't. The Earth is free but she isn't.<br/>But the future isn't set in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fix on Ao3, don't kill me. Sailor Moon is my one true love, so, enjoy!

Black stone. It had surrounded her ever since she had awoken on a bed of the cursed rock. Beryl had taken great joy in torturing her for days before finally allowing her a blissful reprieve, though having Metalia rip into her mind, coming across every secret, every thought, was hardly considered a rest. Metalia made that mind bend to her will. Made sure she controlled every aspect of it. Made sure that she would follow every order without question. The worst blow, however, was the demon force made sure that she would know exactly what she was doing. Who she was hurting. Who she was destroying. It drove her insane.

But now she, not Metalia, had a mission, a mission that required her mind. Beryl had been careful, knowing she would seek freedom, struggle against the weakened control. Beryl knew how to quash that rebellion. But, it didn’t matter to her, she was once again in control of herself, and she could finally leave this place, the wasteland even the Gods had forsaken. She slipped out of the grand black and gold doors, leaning against them for a second, and allowing her first smile in forever to grace her lips. It felt weird, and her mouth twisted down into a frown at the thought, but she shook the feeling off, and skipped away, to pack. The modern Wonderland she now planned to overthrow would require clothes aside from her dress, weapons stronger than her knives. The humans Beryl would rule dressed far differently then the Silver Millennium did, and few carried visible weapons. The challenge of it excited her. To be able to respond to a challenge excited her. Her thoughts distracted her for only a step, before her long hair managed to tangle itself around her ankle, and she went tumbling. ‘Somethings never change, no matter who’s in control of this body.’ She rolled up into a crouch, and drew one of her thin knives from the sheath resting innocently against the skin of her thigh, where the slit of her dress parted. She grabbed the brunet rope at least halfway up the floor length braid, and took her knife to it, but a voice, a familiar voice, made her pause before cutting through.  
“Don’t sweetheart, you’ll ruin the moment.” She grinned, though that grin failed at hiding her wince, and how tense she had suddenly become. ‘I see relief will forever evade me.’ Leaning against one of the delicately carved columns was Jadeite, his curly blonde hair shifting into his slate eyes. ‘I so wished to be gone before this happened.’  
“Ah, my dear stalker finally gains the courage to show his face. Here to gloat?” The General gave her a smirk, though it wasn’t the one he had once given to ladies of the court to make them swoon. No, this was feral, animalistic, and she wished with all her heart she wasn’t deserving of it.  
“No, fair one, only to discuss our new arrangement. You are, after all, our new subordinate.” He advanced towards her, and she deeply regretted stopping in front of the doors, because she now had no where to run. His arms slammed on either side of her, forming a cage. “Shame, you looked so happy before. Let’s see that smile again, hm?” She hit him in the stomach, and ducked around him, sprinting down the hall. The knife still in her hand shook, and she wanted, but stopped herself. ‘Not again. Never again.’ Just as she reached the end, and turned the corner, she slammed into something. Something hard, but very much alive. She looked up, to see two Generals standing there, looking at her in complete disgust. Fear over took her, as she tried to turn back, run the other way, and gray clad arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms against her sides. ‘Please, Gods, don’t let it end this way.’  
“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting her to run.” Jadeite panted into her ear, though she knew he addressed the two men in front of them.  
“You are lucky we did, Jadeite, or she may have evaded you.” The tall, broad man she had crashed into spoke. She tried to shield away from his icy voice, and the way he spat at her. ‘Oh, how time has changed us all.’  
“Come, we should take this somewhere private.” The shortest General spoke, tossing his honey blonde ponytail over his shoulder. Jadeite pushed her forward, and the tall brunet grabbed her arm, yanking her forward, and into a side room. She only had time to notice the beautiful wall hangings that covered the black stone before she was pushed to her knees before the one man she had not wanted to see ever again.  
“Commander Hoshi.” His voice was monotone, but she knew just how much anger was contained in his strong form, and how much of it was aimed at her.  
“General Kunzite.” She tried to produce a biting tone, but was happy with the fact her voice didn’t shake. “Pleasure seeing you.”  
“Unfortunately, I cannot say the same.” She bowed her head, trying desperately to keep her intoxicating fear under control.  
“As wonderful as it is to see you again, I have things that require my presence. You would do well to excuse me.” Nephrite kicked the back of her knee as she stood. She looked over her shoulder, glaring and growling at the tall brunet, and the blond behind him who was playing with her knife. “Do you mind?”  
“Yes, witch, yes I do. You must answer for your crimes before I will let you leave this room.” She let out a bitter laugh.  
“Oh, that will take far longer than we will be alive. My crimes are numerous. To list those against nature would take a day at least.” She tossed her head, breaking eye contact as the strands fell. “Those, of course, are not the ones you are referring to. Those specific ones would take an eternity, to both name, and to atone for.”  
“Damn straight.” Nephrite snarled.  
“Where does this sudden humility come from, Hoshi? Last time we met you were all too willing to ruin lives without thought.” Zoisite’s voice was mocking, a tone she had never heard from him before. Her fear turned to anger.  
“Like you haven’t done worse.” The snarling coming out of her throat turned into a painful snort. “We were all puppets, General, none of us controlled our own strings.” She looked into their dumbfounded expressions and rolled her eyes. “Oh, you stupid cretans. You expected Metalia, the darkness of Space incarnate, to just let me walk around her kingdom without her knowing everything? You actually thought Beryl would allow one of her greatest threats to be capable of thinking on her own, never mind be a Commander of her forces? Did you seriously believe you were the only ones who joined unwillingly?” She was screaming at them.  
“How could we be so stupid.” Zoicite whispered.  
“Easily, apparently.” She snarled at them. “The same way she took our minds back in the Silver Millennium, she created Commander Hoshi.”  
“And why did she not do the same to us, as she did before?” Kunzite spoke again.  
“She didn’t need to. She got to you before you regained your memories,” She tried to ignore the way hate flared again in their eyes. “The commands she put in your heads had time to take hold. They grew so powerful, that by the time you did remember, there was nothing you could do to break free. I awoke here when her reincarnation opened this place, with my memories intact. She had Metalia take me over. The possession took too much energy though, still does, which is why Beryl hasn’t done away with us yet. She needs us to command the youma.” The Generals looked at her in a new light.  
“Why take the risk of letting you free, when her plans are finally taking hold?”  
“People tend to notice puppets, even live ones.” The words left a bitter taste in her mouth. Without control of her mind, she hadn’t considered herself alive.  
“Enough of this, we have our orders. Pack, Commander, we have work ahead of us.”  
“Please, General, if we’re going to be working together, call me Azane.”


	2. Starlight Bitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azane had always enjoyed painting. It opened her mind. Now, she prayed, it would open their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I already have a few more chapters written, but I want to stagger them. And I might go back and add screens later.

Azane looked around the apartment that would become the base of operations, outside of reporting to Beryl. The Generals had asked Beryl for somewhere to form plans in the Human world, where it would be easier to launch attacks. They were currently speaking with the Witch, so Azane had the apartment to herself for the moment. That worked out perfectly for her plans, though. The building strictly forbade painting the walls, but she was good at finding loopholes in agreements. Quickly spreading the tarp she had folded under her coat out onto the bare floor, she set to work.  
-  
A loud knock came at the door just as she finished replacing the furniture. She tugged her bandanna back over her hairline, walking into the kitchen to check on dinner.  
“Who is it?” She called, already knowing the answer. The door swung open.  
“Your Overlord-” Jadeite froze with one foot in the door way, looking over the room. Zoisite walked into his back, though he was still too engrossed in his book to notice. Kunzite and Nephrite stood grumbling behind, until they got a proper look. The door opened into the living room, and the attached kitchenette was the only other large space in the small apartment. Azane had painted white bed sheets into murals, and now they covered the bland walls. Scenes from the Earth of the past, no people, just places, covered the full walls, and were draped around the window and on either side of the wide entrance to the kitchen. Thick navy curtains covered the window, blocking out the night lights of the city, and on that a brilliant sun was painted in the dark orange color Azane had always favored.  
“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, please sit while you wait.” Her voice carried from the kitchen. They did as she asked, plopping down on the navy couches on either side of the high table. They had forgone the traditional low Japanese table in favor of sitting comfortably while they planned. Azane bustled out of the Kitchen, laying down plates and drinking glasses. Their surprise at the new decor of the room was then replaced by the shock of Azane. She had changed from her orange and navy tabard dress into a pair of overalls that had been cut off very close to her butt. Under that was a tank top, and her feet, as always, were bare. She revealed most of her skin normally, but they had never seen her, or any female, wear pants. She tugged her bandanna.  
“I hear this style is all the rage nowadays. I thought I’d get used to it before wearing it out.” They gave no reply, and she tugged at the red fabric again. A loud beep went off in the Kitchen, and she hurried to get it. The men sat in silence and shock, even as she brought out three steaming dishes. Only the smell of food right under their noses broke them from their stupor, though none of them reached to take the food. Azane noticed this in the midst of serving herself.  
“Really.” She muttered, tossing the chopped vegetables she had scooped up back into the bowl. “Nephrite, would you please serve me some food?” She held out her plate to him with one hand.  
“Do it yourself.”  
“Can’t.”  
“You have hands, don’t yo-”  
“I can’t, because you don’t trust me. You all think I poisoned the food. If you serve me, I have no control over what I get, so if it was poisoned, I’d suffer too.” She said it calmly. Nephrite grudgingly accepted the plate, and placed a large piece of meat and scoops of veggies onto it. He handed it back to her roughly, baring his teeth as his stomach growled.  
“Thank you.” A small bite from each part was taken, before a smile lit up her face. “Oh! I didn’t expect it to taste this good!” She dug in with gusto. They served themselves, still wary. Once they tasted it though, their doubts dropped.  
“So you are trying to kill us, with good food. I must say, Aza, I fully approve of this plan!”  
“Why thank you, Jed!”   
“I will however, still avoid the veggies, Those don’t need any help from poison to kill someone.” They laughed, and the atmosphere gradually became friendlier until they were all chatting like old friends, which, essentially, they were. No one complained when they started including Azane in their group, started considering her one of their own.  
-  
Zoicite had always been an observer, as the best strategist of the Golden Earth, so his eyes where well trained to look. And when he looked at Azane, he’d see so much magic in every part of her, he could see how she was once regarded as a goddess. Even with her face scrunched up in concentration like now, he could still see beauty etched in every line of her face. She was biting her bottom lip, worrying it, and her eyes scanned the pages she had spread in front of her. Every now and then, she’d flick her pencil over the sheets, and her sapphire orbs would glint in satisfaction. Zoicite loved watching her at moments like this, thinking of how many an artist would love to turn her form into a masterpiece, to capture every expression and facet. Her skin shone where the sun hit it, and even where it did not, reminding him that she was not only of the Stars. Her hair was loose from it’s usual braid, and formed a curtain down her back, coiling on the floor. She had claimed that it helped her think, but he knew she just wanted to relieve the pressure on her head.  
He tugged his long ponytail over one shoulder, pulling at it, a habit he had maintained from the Silver Millennium for when his hands lay idle. As he spun the honey strands, his mind turned to darker things. Azane’s optimistic energy had been desperately overworked of late, as Jadeite had failed again and again to collect enough energy to please Beryl. The Star Lady had been everywhere, joking with Jadeite, sparring with Nephrite, and talking with him. Her antics had brought a smile to even Kunzite’s stoic persona. They all knew what she was doing, and appreciated it more that it worked. Having someone be hopeful was a new feeling to them. Azane was new to them. Her personality was now free from the social cages of their old life, and she openly embraced the privileges of the modern era. But she had proved herself beyond just a hopeful presence. During planning sessions, she had showed herself to be a formidable fighter with a strong grasp of strategy. She had shown that she could hold her own among this group of seasoned warriors. They were thankful for that, but Zoicite knew that it was for all the wrong reasons.  
She was only personally connected to one of the Senshi, while the Generals had formed close bonds with all of them. Beryl had ordered them to kill the Senshi if they ever had the chance, and with Azane there, the Generals now could avoid killing the women they still loved. He winced as memories welled up to the forefront of his mind. Sinann had been quietly beautiful when he had known her, but now, that all was tainted by the memories of the last time he had seen her. He was taking his dying breaths, pushing his blade farther into her heart, when the control over him had snapped. He woke to find his love dead, and after turning his head, he saw his brothers had also gone to Saturn’s realm. He joined them with tears in his eyes, as he held on tightly to his love.  
A hand fell onto his shoulder, and he looked into eyes so similar, yet so different, from the ones he loved.  
“I didn’t even see you move.” He murmured.  
“I could say the same to you, you haven’t even twitched for an hour.” She was obviously worried about him.  
“I am fine, Aza, merely thinking.” She didn’t believe him, obviously, but a smile slipped onto her face all the same.  
“Well, then, come on! Jed brought back caramel flavored ice cream!” He laughed as she skipped into the kitchen, and started arguing with the blond general. Zoicite walked over to where Nephrite and Kunzite were examining a map of Tokyo.  
“She drew scenes of the earth because she knew that they would make us happy, give us hope for a future, and good memories of the past. She sleeps in the Kitchen because she can’t rest peacefully unless she is surrounded by stars, and doesn’t want to disturb us since her guilts and regrets keep her from even glancing at her love.” He paused, making sure they followed him. When he spook again, it was in a voice representative of the Terran he had once been. “No matter the cost, she will look at the stars without shame before the end of this.” The other two men simply looked into his eyes, making their own vows silent, but no less determined.  
-  
Usagi didn’t understand. One moment, she was normal, everyday normal. Then in a glitter storm she had become a Warrior of Love and Justice. Kneeling on the roof of Osa-p’s Jewelry shop, she let out a sob.  
“It isn’t fair. I’m just a kid, I can’t be a warrior.”  
“Very few things are fair, Miss Moon.” She snapped up, surprised. A blond man was standing behind her, looking out over the city. He wasn’t looking at her, but she could see a horrible sadness in his blue eyes. “None of us want the fate we’re given.”  
“You can make your own fate.” She argued, hating how hopeless he looked. Her reckless love and hope came out, needing to protect this man from his sadness. “We don’t need to follow the path at our feet.” She wished she believed that at the moment. She saw no way out of the job the talking cat had shoved on her.  
“Unfortunately, I do not have a choice in my path. I am a puppet on somebody else's strings.” He turned to her, looking straight into her eyes. “But I wish you the best of luck.” She got a good look at him. The uniform, gray and red, did not suit him.  
“Who are you?” She asked, reaching a hand, a peace offering, a lifeline out to him.  
“I don’t know anymore, Miss Moon.” He was gone, no fancy tricks, just there one second, gone the next. Only one sentence remained of him, one last call. “Not the man I want to be, for sure.” Usagi turned back to the stars, sitting on the edge of the roof.  
“I don’t know who I am either!” She called up to the sky. There was no answer, just the street sounds of Tokyo. “But I know who I want to be.” She made herself a promise. She’d fight this evil. She’d stand toe to toe with the darkness, and win. She would make sure that the man with the tired eyes would have hope again. She would give him hope.  
-  
Azane was looking over a map of the city when Jadeite came home. He acted like he was drunk, stumbling over his feet.  
“Senshi...awoke.” He gasped out, getting close enough to her that she could see the blood leaking from a large gash in his side. Azane grabbed him before he collapsed, dragging him to the couch. He was taller and heavier than her, forcing her to move him slowly, so her awkward carry wouldn’t jostle him more than it already was.She lay him down, lighting her hands as best she could with the healing magic she possessed, even corrupted as it was. He lay gasping for a few moments, trying to steady himself.  
“Where are the others?”  
“Out. Neph wanted to scout out the park, see how good a battleground it is. Kunz is doing the same with some of the high rise buildings. Zoi is getting groceries, you know we ran out of beer last night. How did a Sailor Soldier do this to you?” She knew one way, but she didn’t want it to be true. If Ishtar had awoken, things were about to get really difficult.  
“When will they be back?” He was refusing to answer her question, and she was getting worried. He wasn’t sporting any burns, but that meant nothing. Ishtar was a creative fighter.  
“I don’t know. I can call them back?” He nodded, hissing slightly as her magic finished knitting the skin of the worst wound back together. “That’s all I can do.” She whispered. “Dark magic isn’t good for healing.” He nodded.  
“Make the call.” She did, sending a jolt of her magic out. She ran to their medical cabinet, getting bandages and disinfectant. The short wait was spent with him groaning in pain while she took care of his injuries. Kunzite was the first back.  
“Azane, what has happened? Are you-” He paused when he saw the state of his brother, and Azane crouching by him. “I see.” The stoic leader sat on the couch opposite them, interlacing his fingers under his chin in silent thought. Nephrite and Zoisite were soon after, joking smiles wiped away when they saw Jadeite. He gave his report, acknowledging Azane with a gentle hand resting on her head. “Sent a Youma to gather energy from a jewelry store, like we planned. But when she started draining the storekeeper’s daughter, some twit calling herself Sailor Moon appeared. She destroyed the youma with her tiara.” Azane groaned in relief, falling against him, her head laying in her lap. He smiled bitterly, lovingly pulling her hair. “I know, love. But it’s worrying that this warrior bears the moon sigil and wears the royal hairstyle.” Kunzite raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you suggesting that this Sailor Moon is related to the Moon Princess?”  
“Not exactly.” They sobered, and exchanged glances.  
“Did she do this to you, Jed?” Azane asked, straightening her spine.  
“No, she didn’t see me during the fight.”  
“I’m going to kill her.” They were not surprised at the venom in her voice, only at who it was directed at. “That Moon brat ruined everything.”  
“She has ruined nothing, Aza, and you know it. Something like this was going to happen eventually.” Zoisite snapped. “We have higher worries than a Princess masquerading as a soldier.” His face softened when he saw the anger and pain on her face. The four of them had adopted Azane during the few months they had worked together. She had become more than a life to them. Kunzite let out a softer side, showing real affection around her that only Freya had seen before. Azane was the first person they had ever seen the Stone General hug. Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite had become her brothers, looking after her in every way they could. They knew that she hated what she was becoming, and they knew that she would do anything to destroy Beryl. She just had an odd way of expressing it.  
“Come on, Aza. She’s never fought before, she had to rely on a tiara and a Caped Hero to save her.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” Azane knew that their Princesses’s helplessness would wake the other Senshi. Their protective instincts had probably already awoken. It wouldn’t be long before every bad memory, every painful nightmare, every forced regret would take living form again.  
“Jadeite, will you be alright?” He scoffed.  
“I’m hurt, not dead.”  
“Good. I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” She ignored Kunzite telling her no, she ignored Zoisite’s stares, she ignored Nephrites calling, and she ignored Jadeite’s sputtering. She needed to stock up on a few things, and she needed to know. Her brother might not acknowledge it, but Sailor Moon’s appearance had started it. The war had officially started.  
-  
Kunzite was an intelligent man. He knew that it was unlikely that he and his brothers would survive Beryl. He knew that the witch was using them to achieve her goal, since Youma did not posses the intelligence to lead or plan, and she was far to busy to do the dirty work.  
He also knew that Azane would outlive them all. Her heritage said nothing less. She was the oldest of the family that had trapped Beryl’s mistress in the Sun, Azane was the only person Mettalia hated more than the Moon Royalty. Azane would be kept alive, to see Earth conquered, to see everyone she still cared about devoured. She would live with that pain for an eternity. So Kunzite made several vows to himself about the lovely Lady. He agreed with Zoisite, she would look at the stars again, but that was not enough. Not for the woman he viewed as an apprentice, as a daughter. She would not suffer under Metalia after the great darkness won. If he had to take his blade to Azane himself, he would. He was determined that Azane spent her eternity in the Stars, where her destiny was rightly placed.  
It took all of his years of training not to cry as he watched her work diligently. Beryl was a cruel mistress, and had forced his Lady to orchestrate the death of Knight Kamen. Knight Kamen, a lesser, weaker form of Hyperion, Crown Prince of the Sun. Azane’s younger brother. While Kunzite collaborated with his brothers to collect energy and dispose of the Moon Senshi and her new, and very annoying, watchdog Tuxedo Kamen, Azane plotted alone to kill her brother, the only member of her family she had left in this modern nightmare. Kunzite felt he had gotten the better end of the deal, he merely had to destroy the man he had followed loyally for years. Endymion was his Prince, his Superior. Hyperion was Azane’s brother. He did not envy her. And he did all he could to ease her pain, to turn himself into the father she had lost. Even if Beryl’s curse made her end Hyperion, she would have a family.  
-  
Again, Azane was pouring over city maps, but her eyes were blurred by tears. She had loosed a Youma, just to draw Knight Kamen out. It worked, but not before three civilians had died, and a few dozen more were injured. Blocking her emotions with everything she had, she had snuck up behind him, ready to make it the worst day of her half life, but suddenly she was hit with a memory of playing in the Sun gardens with him. How his beautiful teal eyes had glittered, and how his ginger hair had fallen into his eyes. She remembered how much she loved him. Her dagger lowered, she couldn’t do it.  
But she must have made a noise. Something that indicated to him that there was someone behind him. The joy in his eyes when he saw her quickly turned to pain and anger. The broken, defeated, betrayed look he had given her just made her soul ache, and she had turned, and walked away. She had called the Youma off, made it disappear when it disobeyed, and transported herself away. She made the tears in her eyes recede, and the sadness in her eyes be replaced by the hard anger of a Commander of the Dark Kingdom. Then she gave her report to Beryl. The Queen had ranted and raged, and through the burning pain of her punishment, Azane smiled. She took care of her injuries quickly, and covered herself with the strongest illusion magics she knew. Then she went back to the apartment and made the best dinner she could. Baked Potatoes, fresh bread, crispy duck, and rice. A strawberry dish for desert. She served it to the three Generals there, ignored the looks they gave her. When Jadeite turned up at the apartment hours later, covered in injuries, Azane was laying in the kitchen, in the cot she had placed into the large cabinet next to the stove. Through the wooden door, she heard his words.  
“I’m so sorry, Zoi. It’s Sinann. She’s awake.” She let the warmth of the stove through the insulation of the cabinet lull her to sleep.  
Hyperion didn’t need to die for this to be the worst day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I warned you it'd be sad! Throw abuse at me here or on tumblr. Thanks!


	3. Public Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azane accepted Death. She knew, at one point, she would die. What awaited her after was ink own, but she didn't care. She would take anything over this slow torture, this broken hell.

As soon as she woke up, Jadeite had her working on different ways to hide huge groups of people. She came up with the idea of a pocket dimension, reasoning that she could dedicate all of her magic to sustaining and running it while Jadeite took care of people. When the two presented the plan to Kunzite, he agreed, though stipulated that one person always had to remain behind to look after Azane. Final details were worked out, and Jadeite held her hand as she opened the dimension, loosing reality immediately. She felt herself laying on the couch, but the larger part of her consciousness was focusing on draining energy from the small groups of people Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite dropped into her little bubble. She stayed like that for a week, though eventually her body grew accustomed enough to the strain that she could function enough to take care of personal needs without aid. Soon, the Generals came up with the idea of taking entire buses. The strain it put on her left her unable to move for several hours. It was decided that only one bus a day, the 5:00 leaving Sendaizakaue, would be taken. So when it happened, she was laying down in Zoisite’s lap, enjoying the smell of his tea and the sound of Nephrite and Kunzite’s banter.  
It started innocently enough. She sensed two people on the bus, awake. It had happened several times over the week, the simple sleep spell not effecting everyone, or someone having a higher tolerance to magic. She knew Jadeite would notice and take care of it when he landed. She knew he’d be fine. But then one of the auras changed, the light of the moon eclipsing the normal pulse. Her magic responded to her fear, moving her from Zoisite to the pocket dimension before she had opened her eyes. Azane crawled to the nearest bus, dragging herself up before pushing herself off to search for her brother in arms. Propelling herself off the buses, she stumbled into the small clearing, turning the last corner...  
...To see Jadeite hit with a flurry of flame. She let out a wordless scream, running with the last of her energy over to where he fell, desperately trying to make her magic light up her hands.  
“Stay with me, Jed.”  
“Ish...tar...?” She let out a cry, blinking away tears that clouded her vision, and lay her hands on his chest. The golden glow flickered out, she had no power left.  
“No, Jed, no, it’s me. It’s your Aza.”  
“A..za...love...tell...t-tell Kunz...”  
“You can tell him yourself. You’re going to live.” He chuckled harshly, little noise passing his burned throat.  
“No, A...za, no...t t-toda..y.”  
“Jed, please, I still have so much to make up to you, please don’t go now!”  
“I...already for...give you.”  
“No, no you are not allowed to forgive me on your deathbed! There is so much more, give me more time, please Jed.”  
“You’ve...done so...so much.”  
“I took your lives, your freedom.”  
“Gave...hope.” His eyes fluttered open, the clear blue the only recognizable part of him.  
“Jed, no.” The broken whisper barely made it past her lips.  
“Love... A-za.” A final breath shuddered out, then he became still. She screamed, harder and harder even as a pale green stone exited his chest to float innocently above it. “Jadeite!” The high pitched anguish that came out of her lips was unrecognizable to her. “Jadeite, no, please, answer me!” She shook his corpse, desperate to believe he was just pranking her, that he was fine. She knew he was gone, but she just kept screamed, throwing herself over him and sobbing. “Oh, Jed, please...” The dimension faded around her as she let it go, landing them on the street. Several car horns blared in alarm at the sudden appearance, but that was beyond Azane at the moment. Small noises, however, the soft footsteps, and the sent of roses were all she could focus on. She turned blazing eyes on the culprit.  
“You stupid, whiny, Moon BITCH!” Azane had nothing left to hurl, but she was more than willing to use every insult in her arsenal. “You should have died years ago! You should have perished with the others in your pathetic kingdom!” The brat started tearing up, pulling back the hand she had extended towards her, but Azane wasn’t having it. “It should be you dead in the dirt, not him! Not Jadeite! Not my Jadeite!” Her voice broke, and tears streamed down her face, but she was beyond caring. “How could you take him from us...how could you do this...Jadeite...” A new round of sobs arched her spine as she bent over the fallen form of her friend. “Jadeite, please, don’t leave us...please.” His body sunk into the ground, taking the husk back to the Dark Kingdom. Azane couldn’t call that thing Jadeite. It wasn’t right. Jadeite was bouncing blond curls, mischievous eyes, and a joke sitting on his smirking lips. Jadeite was life, that corpse was...not. She pulled her arms into her chest, ignoring the rock cutting into her hand, ignoring the uncorrupted auras hovering to the side, ignoring the gravel stuck to her forehead, and screamed.  
She screamed again and again, letting loose her grief in the most primal way possible. She screamed until her voice left, and even kept her mouth open as she continued in a silent mockery. A hand brushed her shoulder before being ripped back.  
“I wouldn’t go near her, Sailor Moon. This is a monster, no matter how pitiable she looks right now.” Azane looked up, facing the street in front of her. Mortals were crowding around the buses, chattering excitedly, but keeping a healthy distance. She swallowed, and dried her tears.  
“Oh, so now I’m a monster?” She spoke in a soft voice, but the speaker knew her well enough to recognize the signs, and he dragged the confused blond further back. Hyperion glared down at her as he pushed Sailor Moon to Endymion. To safety. Safety was away from her. That thought nearly made Azane smile.  
“You turned into a monster the moment you abandoned your loyalty to your King.”  
“I never had much loyalty anyway, don’t you remember?” She snarled at him. His golden eyes narrowed. His sword was in his hand in seconds.  
“Don’t think I won’t kill you right now, because nothing would please me more.” She laughed up at him.  
“Oh, please do.”  
“Commander, Queen Beryl orders your presence at once.” Kunzite’s voice echoed around the street. She snarled at the sound.  
“I am going to kill these twits, they’ve taken too much to let go.” A rush of dark energy arched through her body, making her gasp.  
“Now, Commander.” There was urgency in Kunzite’s voice, and she realized how terrified she was to go back. To face the Generals, having one of their own die in her arms. She tossed her long braid over her shoulder, and kicked the sword at her neck.  
“I must be leaving, pressing matters to attend to. Be good, Sun Prince.”  
“Azane, taking orders? Oh, how you have changed.” His voice was mocking, and she bit hard on her lip as a new wave of grief came over her.  
“You have no idea.” She disappeared, back to Beryl’s lair for her report. She sent the stone to the apartment, in the cabinet none of the guys looked in. So there was no one to witness it glowing as it absorbed the blood on it.  
-  
_What...this isn’t...where is everything? Bright, too bright...walls. Not right...this isn’t...this is wrong._  
-  
Rei didn’t understand it. Transforming into Sailor Mars had felt so right. Like a piece of herself she had never knew she was missing. The usual calm, poised priestess had loved how the flames flew around her, responded to her. She had felt so light and joyous, even as she fought for her life. But that feeling changed as soon as the flames hit the blond man. General Jadeite. A different part of her felt like it was ripped out. She felt like she had finally put together the pieces of her broken soul, just to loose her heart. But she didn’t know the man. He had been trying to kill her! But she felt something...  
And when his last words were to Commander Azane, a love confession, Rei felt the flames inside her screaming with jealousy. She was jealous of a dead man and his psychotic girlfriend.  
“They deserve each other. Destructive monsters, the both of them.” She was trying to convince herself, but the words left a sour taste on her lips. When she had tried to talk to Usagi, the girl was inconsolable. Something about, ‘He was there! Why was he there?’ Rei saw that Ami didn’t understand either.  
Now she was sitting in front of the Great Fire, trying to organize her conflicted mind enough to seek guidance. Nothing was working. Her mind was too...everywhere. So she decided to just try it.  
“Jadeite.” An enormous pain formed in her chest, constricting her ability to breath. And, in the light of the fire, she heard his voice.  
“Until forever, Ishtar.”  
-  
Everything hurt. Her whole body ached as she trembled in front of the toilet, before lurching forward as she emptied her stomach yet again. Beryl had not been pleased with the loss of Jadeite, and she had taken pleasure in showing Azane that. Blood mixed with sweat, tears, and bile as she threw up again and again, though nothing came up anymore. Soon the dry heaving stopped, and she curled up in the growing pool of blood. Her face, once considered the most beautiful in the entire universe, was in shreds, holes and slashes covering every part of the once smooth skin. Bone bits stuck out of her arms, and every move irritated the new bruises on her torso. As she slowly lost sense of reality again, she pulled her hands closer to her chest, ignoring the screaming pain as she struggled to give protection to the green lump.  
_For all I have done to you, it is selfish of me to wish you back to this cursed life. But please, forgive me for doing so, because this hell is already darker without you._  
It glowed softly, lighting up her face, but her eyes were already closed. The light didn’t stop, glowing harder and harder until it faded all at once when the stone sank into the skin of her hand.

Nephrite found her like that, covered in bodily fluids, curled into a ball, and laying on the bathroom floor.  
“Azane...” He sighed, and left the room. He came back only after retrieving towels from the hall closet and shedding his uniform jacket, and the shirt he wore under. “Up we go.” He muttered under his breath, picking her up. After years on the battle field, he didn’t give a thought to what he was touching, simply gently depositing her in the bathtub. Quickly undressing her and cleaning up the mess on the floor, he turned the water on, making it a relaxing warmth. He took his time cleaning her, bandaging her, healing her. He wanted Azane to be comfortable when she woke, not plagued by the pains of her wounds. A chuckle ripped out of his throat.  
“To think, darling, that only a year ago I would have loved to see you in pain, to see you wounded. The only regret I would have felt right now would have been that I did not do it myself. Yet you changed that. Azane changed that. I will forever hate Commander Hoshi, and the pain she has caused me and my fellows. But now, I love you more.” He scrubbed at a blood spot on her back. “We do not deserve the loyalty you give us.”  
“You deserve so much more.” Her eyes didn’t open, and her lips barely moved, but he knew she had spoken. “You deserve so much more than the hell I gave you.” He swiped the cloth gently over her face in a playful gesture. She hummed at him, a relaxed smile flashing over her face.  
“You are my sister, Aza. Everything you give I will cherish.” She opened her eyes, the sapphire orbs shining with pain and tears.  
“I am not a good sister.”  
“To me, you are.”  
“You’ve only been my brother in this life, you did not suffer my betrayal.”  
“Yet, I understand the pain that has caused you, and how much you’ve suffered trying to fix your actions. I know what the betrayal cost you, and how hard you fight for them, even if they may never know it.” Her eyes flashed.  
“They will never know. I will not cause them the pain of knowing I had no choice, knowing that I always loved them. I will not tell them that, just for me to die anyway.” He sighed, and cleaned the last of her.  
“Lady Azane.”  
“Just Azane, please, Neph, I am no longer deserving of such a title.”  
“It’s for that very reason, I know you are.” She laughed, her back arching.  
“I shouldn’t have let you watch Narnia with me.” His booming laugh joined hers.  
“Neph?”  
“Yes, love?’  
“Jadeite told me he loved me. And than he died.” She was whispering. “Why would he do that?”  
“Because he needed you to know.” They splashed around for a while after, but soon unconsciousness claimed the Star girl again. Nephrite pulled her from the bath, and dressed her. A pair of shorts, braided hair. He hesitated on her shirt however, and sighed. He lay her on the floor of the kitchen, gently placing a pillow under her head, and a blanket over her legs. Then, from the numerous bags in the living room, he retrieved one of Jadeite’s shirts. He slipped that over the woman’s head, making sure her coil of wet hair didn’t stay under the red fabric. He paused in the doorway before he left, gazing once more at her still form, and the sleepy smile that had formed when she huddled into the overlarge shirt.  
“Sleep well, Aza. The stars say hello.”  
-  
“Stupid dress. Stupid heels. Stupid ball. Stupi-” She glared at her partner, who had just stepped on her foot, but he just smiled innocently at her. “Nate.” The tall man laughed off her warning as they entered another spin.  
“Come on, Anka, enjoy yourself! You’re wearing beautiful clothes, beautiful jewelry, and you’re on the arm of the most beautiful man here.”  
“I didn’t think you were the vain type, Nate. Braggadocios, yes. Beauty oriented, no.” They were on a mission, and Azane had spotted each of the three awakened Senshi, so she thought it was better to use their false names, since they were going without glamours, as it was a masked ball. A Princess was going to reveal the jewel that was sacred to her kingdom, and it might end up being Princess Serenity. According to Beryl, who didn’t realize Serenity was now a Senshi. The Dark Queen also saw it as a chance to trap the Senshi, so Azane and Nephrite were all dressed up to blend into the crowd.  
“Why do we have to dance? I can understand the dress, but I hate ballroom dancing.” Nephrite grinned, very aware of that fact. He remembered balls on the Sun Endymion, and therefore he, had attended. Azane had gone out of her way to avoid dancing, unless it was with her brother or the Venusian princess. Even then, she ended the ordeal as soon as she could, scurrying back to a dark corner, or onto a balcony to look at the stars. Those balls had been where he met Taara. A sigh escaped him as he though of his Herculean Jupiter. She had always been so beautiful, though never more so than on their secret wedding day.  
“Have you spotted our friends?” Azane ripped him out of his thoughts, though he forgave her as soon as he met her worried gaze.  
“Always business with this one, no pleasure.” He muttered, grinning at her scoff. “Ishtar is behind you, to the left. Sinann is with her. Serenity is...” He paled drastically, just as the song they were swaying to ended. Azane took one look, and dragged him off the dance floor.  
“Come on, Nate, my feet hurt. Let’s take a break.” She grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing server, and wrapped his large hand around one of them. “Nate, look at me.” She tried to emphasize him false name to get him back to the present. “Nate!” She desperately looked around, and judged themselves to be far enough away from other people. “Nephrite!” She hissed. He blinked, and focused on her face.  
“Az..ka. Anka.” His voice was soft, and his unburdened hand came up to gently tug the short strands of hair hanging strategically from her bun. She brought her flute to her lips, taking a long sip, before sighing.  
“Neph, just breathe. I know who it is, but you, but Nate doesn’t know him.” He sent a longing look towards the dance floor but she gripped his chin and pulled him to her level. “Don’t do this to yourself, Neph. You had no control over your actions then, you don’t have enough now to do any apologizing. Beryl will find out, and you will suffer before you die. Please, don’t make her mad.” His eyes wandered again. “Do it for me, Nephrite. Do your mission, fulfill your duty to the Dark Kingdom, bite your tongue as you kill. All for me, please, you don’t need the scars I have.” His eyes met hers, and a large finger traced the outline of her face, ghosting over where he knew a pale scar rested. He knew the locations of every scar Beryl had gave her. He couldn’t get the memory of them out of his mind. And looking at Azane’s expression, neither could she.  
“For you, love, anything.” She smiled, and hugged him, burying her face into his shirt. He laughed at her, and hugged back, enjoying the feeling of life emanating from her skin, no matter how dulled it was from the twisted aura hanging over her.  
Screams came from behind them, and they turned in time to see Serenity, minus one tall, dark, and handsome Earth Prince, knocked over the balcony railing. The Princess of the Ball, charging like an enraged bull, made her way towards the pair, knocking many important dignitaries out of the way. Azane winced in sympathy at the Moon Princesses, and other guests of the ball’s, plight, but a smirk played over her lips.  
“That will hurt in the morning.” Nephrite rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he led his dance partner to the Princess D, and the treasure they had been sent for.  
“Empathy, Aza. Empathy.”  
-  
Azane was pretending to be asleep when Nephrite returned to the apartment. He had told her that he would report back to Beryl, and she should rest. She had taken Mars’s Burning Mandala to the stomach, and was in considerable pain, but didn’t want to leave Nephrite to the witch. He insisted, especially when she had a hard time walking and transporting herself. She regretted letting him win.  
She was laying close to the cabinet door, huddled in Jadeite’s large shirt. She didn’t want to see what kind of state he’d be in. Zoisite’s gasp told her enough. She buried her face into her pillow, straining to hear the conversation and muffle her tears.  
“Beryl wasn’t very pleased with our failure tonight. We neither managed to obtain the Silver Crystal or capture the Senshi.”  
“No shit, Neph! Look at you!”  
“Even in my current state, that isn’t very possible.”  
“Nephrite, has she given us a new mission?” Kunzite was stone, but Azane detected a lilt in his voice, a note of concern. She knew Kunzite cared for his men, but his years of training in the Temples of the Moon had taught him to always keep a straight face.  
“Yes. She expects more energy by the next new moon. As much as we can deliver. I think she’s planning something.”  
“She is always planning something.” There was a heavy silence from the main room, and Azane spaced out. She didn’t need to hear more. Her question was answered. Nephrite was hurt. And it was her fault.  
-  
Once the apartment was silent, each unwilling slave asleep. A bright green light erupted from Azane’s palm. It spread, touching each sleeping form with it’s soft light. No one would notice for a while, but slowly, some of the darkness surrounding the apartment’s occupants lessened and disappeared.  
-  
Azane looked at the wedding dress in distaste. It was covered in ruffles and bows, and had a very low cut neckline, even by her standards. She sighed, and let her magic run through it.  
“Another dress, another curse.” She muttered, letting depression overcome her for only a second. Someone came up behind her, and a large, very male hand rested on her shoulder.  
“How is the blushing bride?” Azane grinned up at Zoisite happily, projecting an innocent, naive girl.  
“She just decided that ruffles and bows are the stupidest things she ever saw. I don’t think this store has anything I want.” He grinned at her, and they left the Western Style Bridal. She was buried under his arm, and enjoying it. Once outside, Nephrite joined them, a smirk adorning his face hidden under the dark shades.  
“Well, the mannequin is imbued with my power, and will fill our needs. Did your end go well?”  
“Uhg.” She linked her elbows with the two of them. “If I never see another ruffle, it’ll be too soon. Why did we pick a store with such horrible dresses again?” The men laughed, and she grinned. It had been too long since they had laughed, in her opinion. They passed through the streets of Tokyo, looking like perfectly normal citizens with their T-shirts and jeans. All of them wore illusions, so they wouldn’t be recognized, though Azane had chosen to just shorten her hair, confident that no one could recognize her like that. They looked like perfectly normal people going about perfectly normal lives. Their appearances weren’t the only illusions they were holding on to.  
Azane spun, walking backwards to make the conversation easier. That left her open to the tall blond who ran straight into her back, knocking her over.  
“Oh, I am so sorry!” Azane blinked. She was on her stomach, with a chest pressing into her back. Several bags were scattered on the pavement, clothes spilling out of all of them. “Are you alright?” Azane glared at her laughing friends before flipping herself and taking the offered hand.  
“No, don’t worry about it! I’m fine.” She quickly righted the bags, neatly shoving the spill over back in, before handing them back to the already overburdened blond. “Do you want any help with those?”  
“No, no, I have them. I just live over there, I’ll be fine.” She raised her head, and suddenly Azane was staring into cerulean blue eyes. And her fears were confirmed.  
“Alright, pretty lady, whatever you say.” She winked, and started walking, dragging Nephrite and Zoisite behind her. “Stop it, you slack-jawed idiots. Or she’ll know.”  
“My name’s Minako!” She heard called at her back.  
“Oh, I know, Lovely.” She muttered, before waving and yelling back. “Anka!”  
-  
Azane sat next to Nephrite on the edge of a tall building, watching the Senshi battle the mannequin, and the Youma she had dropped into the mix. There was no surprise when the Amazon girl transformed into Sailor Jupiter, though Azane saw Nephrite’s wince. When each of the monsters were destroyed, and the mannequin had been dealt with, a look between the two brunets preceded them jumping down. Nephrite landed in front of Moon and Mars, Azane took on Mercury and Jupiter. The fight were going in their favor, the Senshi going on the defensive more than the offensive, until Nephrite deflected Sailor Moon’s attack. Right into Azane. She fell with a gasp, writhing on the ground as the light magic fought against the dark consuming her soul. Nephrite turned at her cry, leaving himself open to Jupiter’s blinding “Flower Hurricane.” He was finished by a lightning strike by the same girl. Azane didn’t even register Nephrite’s failing attempts to reach her, even as he wasted his last breaths. She continued shaking, screaming as the battle of magic inside her damaged her body. For a moment, her body grew lighter, her clean, true aura broke through Beryl’s manipulations. She raised her head, and saw the Sun Prince standing with his back to her.  
“Hyperion! Bro-” Her cracked whisper was interrupted by another scream, dark energy pouring up from the cement to surround her form. She curled up, desperately trying to protect herself from Beryl again, but the power soon overwhelmed her. The energy, which had lifted her off the ground, dropped her on her back, and she just lay there, shocked. Freedom had touched her, only for it to be ripped away. Something hit her face, and she sat up, looking at the dark ground she had just abandoned. Lying there, innocently, was a deep green stone. She was confused for only a second.  
“Neph...rite?” She asked it, brushed a shaking hand over the top. “But...you promised.” She whispered as she closed her hand over it. “You promised you’d stay.” A gloved hand grabbed her collar, lifting her to stand. She didn’t fight, trapped in a trace of confusion and shock.  
“Look how weak you’ve become, sister.” She didn’t turn to him. “Look at what your quest for power has turned you into.” His voice was full of scorn.  
“I don’t understand,” She stammered. “He was right there. Nephrite was just here!” She started to become hysterical. “No, he can’t be gone...I can’t...no!” She threw her weight against the body behind her, ripping free. Her eyes shimmered with green rage, light and dark pulsing energy emanating from her skin. Blood trickled down her hand from where she was clutching the stone tightly. The fireworks of green centered around her hands, the darker green overpowering the paler tone for a second before her hands were clamped around nothing. “You can’t take him from me!” The Senshi watched in shock as she screamed, the loud sound deafening until she disappeared in a flash.  
“My Gods, was he her boyfriend? Did I just kill her lover?” Hyperion nearly laughed at the irony of Jupiter’s words.  
“No. You killed a General of the Dark Kingdom, a man intent on bringing down humanity. Do not feel regret, Azane is incapable of emotion. Those shown here were fake, an act of hers to get close to you.”  
“You called her sister.” He stiffened, but adopted a nonchalant tone.  
“A slip of the tongue. We have not been siblings for thousands of years.” The Amazon gave him a look that clearly spoke her disbelief. “I do believe it is Sailor Moon’s job to explain to you what has just occurred, so I should be off.” He stalked off with a swirl of his golden cape.  
-  
_I...I do not know this place...yet something, something..._  
 _Brother? Is that you?_  
-  
Minako had not slept. The events of the battle yesterday haunted her every thought. She did not think any of the Senshi below had noticed how Azane’s aura grew so bright for a few seconds when she reached out to Hyperion. She doubted they noticed the black energy that surged up from the earth to enter the girl. Before, in the Silver Millenium, she had never thought to read Azane’s aura when she turned. She hadn’t wanted to see how it would be exactly the same. Apparently not. After the hullabaloo had ended, she had quickly scanned the aura she had loved for most of her life. It was muted. It was twisted. It was dark. It was nothing like it should. Azane’s comforting orange and navy, the burnt and blue colors so reminiscent of her homes, were dulled, spidery black veins climbing through. Though they were lighter near her hands, green glows eating away at the darkness. But the veins were strong, they had to be in order to form a base in Azane’s soul, right above her heart.  
“Hey pretty lady.” She looked up in shock. Anka sat next to her, jean clad legs pulled tight to her chest.  
“Anka.” The girl smiled slightly, a strange joy lighting up her eyes.  
“What has you down?”  
“A friend of mine, my best friend, is going through...something, and I don’t know how to help her.” Some of the light faded from her eyes.  
“Oh. Oh. That’s never good.” Minako just snorted. “I’m sorry...I’m-I’m not good at comfort. Kami, it’s been years since I had friends, I don’t know what to do!” Minako let out a bitter laugh, and tears fell from her eyes. “Oh, no, not tears, not good! Uh...sneezing puppies! Think of sneezing puppies, no one can ever be sad with sneezing puppies!” The ridiculously desperate look on her face made her giggle.  
“You’re weird.”  
“And funny, awesome, sexy,” Minako laughed even harder at her eyebrow wiggle. “And practically perfect in every way!” Anka finished with a crow.  
“Oh you are perfect!”  
“I do try.”  
“Anka?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You said you don’t have friends.” She saw Anka visible stiffen, but soldiered on. “Who were those guys you were walking with?”  
“They are more of my brothers than friends. I...lost my family so many years ago I can barely remember. Nate, Jesse...they’re going to college, somewhere in New York. They...gods I miss them. Kane and Zach are still here, in our apartment, but it’s so much quieter.” Minako stayed silent for only a few seconds.  
“I know what it is to lose people you love, and be separated from them.”  
“I’ve got to go, I was supposed to be back by now, Kane will get worried.” Anka was staring right into her eyes when she said that, like there was something she needed Minako to understand. Minako did not understand. “Good luck with your friend.”  
“Thanks.” Anka stood and left. She was walking away, and that was the only thing that kept Minako from seeing how she shoved her fist into her mouth to stop from sobbing even as tears steamed from her eyes.  
-  
Zoisite watched the monitors closely. The obsession spell Kunzite had cast over the Silver Crystal was working, draining energy from everyone on the island of Japan. The numbers added up nicely, they were getting so much energy. They were winning, for once. The thought left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.  
“Europe is now being consumed with this ‘Silver Crystal’, with cases popping up in Africa and the Americas.” Zoisite whipped around to face the TV. A worried looking Reporter, Australian if the caption was to be believed, pointed to a map. Zoisite shared his confusion; the spell did not cover any other country. He looked up from the two computers, away from the TV in the apartment corner, and into the kitchen. Azane was innocently puttering around the kitchen, making yet another batch of baked goodies.  
“Aza...” She turned towards him, and he was by her side in a flash. She was horrifically pale under her dark skin, and the sapphire eyes he loved so were clouded and dazed.  
“Yes, Zoi?” She still seemed to be able to function, but it seemed rote, moves she had memorized until she didn’t need her brain to do them.  
“Aza, what are you thinking?” She smiled at him gaily, stirring the dough viscously.  
“I was thinking that we need energy.”  
“The strain of the spell! Kunzite used crystals, you’re using your life magic!” She laughed, and wobbled a bit.  
“Yeah, not my best idea.” He pulled her over to a couch, not the one he had previously occupied, and lay her down, ignoring her vocal protests.  
“I’m pulling the plug. You linked your spell to ours?” She nodded drowsily. He tapped a few keys, enacting the Final Draw, sapping all the energy of those affected. Azane shifted on the couch behind him, eyes closing. He couldn’t help but smile at her peaceful gaze.  
“Lovely Lady of the Stars, hmm? How apt.” He closed the computer, pushing up the sleeves of his uniform, and went to the kitchen.  
“Only one of each, Zoi!” She warned, and he laughed.  
“Yes, ma’am!” She had made chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and peanut butter cookies, snickerdoodles, and a variety of brownies. The mix of smells was heaven to his nose. He grabbed two brownies, and put them on a plate. A dollup of whipped cream later, and he headed back to the couch, where Azane was sitting, leaning against the arm and back.  
“One for the greatest person ever...and one for you.” She giggled, taking the treat closest to her and taking a large bite.  
“Delicious!” She mumbled through the brownie. He laughed with her. He loved her laugh. He sat back, enjoying just talking and laughing and being with the girl he considered a sister. The glints on her finger from the ring she wore, from the Wedding Shop ruse. He and Nephrite had made it. She was just going to use a thin silver band she lifted from a cheap boutique, but Nephrite, and Zoisite, wanted her to have something special. The band was still thin, though gold, and set with a topaz gem surrounded with small sapphires. She had been so happy when they had given it to her, jumping in excitement to contain more vocal displays.  
She gasped, her face going pale again. He was on his knees in front of her in a second.  
“I’m fine, Zoi, just a jolt. Just a...just...” She closed her eyes tightly, hunching over. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered, letting a wave of magic loose to swing the curtains shut, displaying the Sun emblem.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you! It’s just, I didn’t want hope, and-” A flash, like a grenade, went off in the apartment. Zoisite whipped around, standing just as quickly. And nearly fell right back down when he saw who was now occupying the room.  
“Hyperion!”  
“Sinan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! I am sorry this took so long, but I screwed up the captors, school was a complete bitch for a while(still is), and I've fucked up my wrist. My wrist is just…fucked. As always, throw abuse at shortsargentwriting on tumblr!


	4. The Definition of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To do the same thing over and over, and expect different results. She was done, so damn done. But how could she just leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, I've been really fucked up lately. Some shit with my parents. Unimportant, but it's completely sapped my will to write. My sincerest apologies.

The Sailor Senshi were standing in their apartment. Endymion was standing in their apartment. Her brother was standing in their apartment. Hyperion. In their apartment. In. Their. Apartment.  
Azane was more than a little confused.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she forced herself to stand, positioning herself in front of Zoisite.  
“You hurt him, I will kill you.” Everyone seemed to right themselves, and realize what had happened. The Senshi, and Endymion, immediately slipped into attacking positions. Hyperion tensed, but his sword stayed sheathed.  
“Aza.”  
“Zoi. Get out. Kunz’ll flay me if I let you die.”  
“You wouldn’t be letting me die.”  
“Kunz gets freaky when he’s angry.”  
“And he’d only flay you if you had your uniform untucked. A hard drink of whiskey is the punishment for a comrade dying in the field.”  
“Zoisite, I’m trying to be serious, and you want me to engage in witty banter?” He grinned, flipping his wrist to change from his civilian clothes to his dark gray uniform, a wicked knife appearing in his hand. Azane mimicked him sarcastically, her tabard swaying around her hips and her knives, simpler than his own, settling into her hands.  
“We’re getting hungover after this.”  
“You’re paying.”  
“Seeing as we share funds, I see no problem with that.” She shifted, dropping into a stronger position. “Ishtar. Taara. I need to teach you too how utterly rude it is to murder someone’s brothers.” Sickly ropes of her possessed magic were flung from her body, trapping the two girls to the apartment wall. Zoisite employed different methods, snaring Moon and Mercury after blinding them with a cloud of sakura blossoms.  
“I’ll take Hyperion if you take Endymion.” Zoisite offered. She smirked.  
“No pesky histories getting in the way. I love the way you think.”  
“You weren’t saying that when I nearly killed you all those times.”  
“Emphasis on nearly.” She drawled, blocking Tuxedo Kamen’s spiked cane.  
“I was the closet.” He threw a punch at Hyperion, in his ridiculous form of Knight Kamen.  
“Because so many people were trying to kill me. Commander Hoshi had the reputation of being the Dark Kingdom’s best for a damn good reason.”  
“Yes, the reputation of following every one of Beryl’s orders.” Azane ducked a swipe, and kicked Endymion in the stomach, allowing herself a breather.  
“We’re all suck ups to our lovely Queen, Zoi.”  
“But her time as a professional ass kisser is well documented. Mine isn’t.”  
“You play dirty.” He laughed, head butting the golden man in front of him.  
“In many ways.” Azane joined his laughter, slamming her opponent to the wall.  
“Yes, because you have so much to brag about in bed.” Zoisite bolted both men to the walls with ropes of dark energy. She brushed her hands off on her skirt, sheathing her knives. He ruffled a hand through her hair.  
“Aza, are you trying to get me in trouble with your brother?” She laughed, walking back to the table to take the last bite of her brownie.  
“Which one?” He grinned back at her. “You know Kunz finds your flirting amusing.”  
“Jed and Neph always try to one up me.” Still, he referred to his brothers in the present. Zoisite had to believe he'd see them again.  
“And they fail. Hilariously.” He grinned through the last of his own brownie. She laughed.  
“You have whipped cream on your lip.” She brushed it off, licking it off her finger.  
“Ah, my darling. I can always trust you to keep me from making such a gaff.”  
“Zoi, my love, you know I would normally just leave you hanging until some decent person pointed it out.” He chuckled, and pulled her into a hug, before dramatically dipping her.  
“A baker with a heart of poison! If your delicacies were not so pleasing I would leave your sweet ass in the dirt.”  
“Enough! Release us!” Azane waved a hand at the bound soldiers.  
“Quite, Taara, the adults are speaking.” The Amazon was not quiet.  
“You look to be the same age as me! Do not masquerade yourself as an adult!”  
“Zocite here is much closer to your age than I am. And I do believe his reincarnation of this life was born thirty years ago.” The man in question raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Forty-five. I was twenty when Commander Hoshi...brought us back into the fold.”  
“Who is this Commander Hoshi, Azane? Your bodyguard?” Hyperion was smirking. Azane wanted to rip his face off.  
“Commander Hoshi is a bloodthirsty maniac I hope you never have the pleasure of meeting.”  
“She is also the Dark Kingdom’s strongest warrior.” She spun around, hissing at her friend.  
“Despite my best efforts.” She twirled again, walking into the kitchen. “Get them out of here, Zoi, their infuriating optimism is annoying.”  
“Oh, is the great and powerful Commander Traitor not capable of such a simple spell?” Mars sneered at her. Azane didn’t flinch, just sagged against the wall.  
“Not currently, Ishtar.”  
“Who the hell is Ishtar?” Zoisite laughed.  
“Oh, Selenity did a real number on you, didn’t she? Ishtar was the Princess of Mars, and Guardian of Princess Serenity. Sixteen years ago, she was reincarnated, as you. Yes, we know exactly who you are, Hino.” Zoisite enjoyed the shock on their faces before sending them away in a breeze of sakura blossoms. “Azane?”  
“I’m fine.” He grabbed her into a hug, letting her slump against his chest.  
“No you are not. But you will be, one day.”  
“I doubt that.” She covered her goodies and he cleaned his stuff off the couches. Then they slept in each others arms, taking comfort in the last thing they had. Each other.  
They woke with Kunzite sitting down on the ground next to them, the table having been shoved out of the way.  
“We need a bigger couch.” He muttered.  
\---  
They ended up pushing two of the couches together against one wall, creating a bed. The other they left with the table. It worked, and whoever wasn’t out enacting evil plans huddled up on the two couches, enjoying the other’s presence while it was still there. Kunzite grumbled about it, but the way he always made sure Zoisite and Azane were comfortable made them happy, knowing he cared in his own stoic way.  
\---  
It had almost been perfect. If not for that damn cat, they would have succeeded. But that stupid cat, survivor of the moon kingdom, saw through the plan, and now Sailor Moon had healed all the people their videos had brainwashed. Granted, it was a horrible plan, but Azane thought it was good enough, and had they succeeded, Beryl wouldn’t have punished them. Much. She sighed, and signaled Zoisite. They jumped down, Zoisite quickly erecting a shield around the two of them and the hapless Sailor Moon. Azane pulled the girl into a chokehold, drawing one of her knives.  
“Where is the silver crystal?’ She hissed into the girl’s ear.  
“I don’t know!” Her captive screeched. She heard Mars and Jupiter shoot attacks at her, and grinned when they rebounded. She hadn’t forgiven Ishtar or Taraa yet. She probably never would. That was okay with her, she’d be dead before them, and would happily live the rest of her days in whatever hell Saturn concocted for her.  
“Then die!” She yelled, drawing one of the smaller knives strapped to her thighs, and raised it. _I’m sorry_. She wanted to hate Sailor Moon so badly. It would make everything easier.  
Azane cried out in pain as a white steak slashed her hand, the claws ripping through some of the muscles. Her knives fell from useless fingers and Sailor Moon stumbled away from her slacked arm. She heard a yell from behind her, and knew.

Venus.  
Oh gods, why did it have to be Venus.

Azane turned around, needing to see what was coming. Instead, a warm weight fell into her arms, crashing into her chest, and bringing her to her knees. She looked down at the long honey hair, the green trimmed uniform.  
“Oh, Zoisite, why.” She flashed them back to the apartment, laying him out on the couch, throwing the table out of the way. His chest was mangled, it was a wonder he was still alive. There was nothing she could do to save him.  
“Zoi...”  
He held on until Kunzite was there too, before apologizing. He wasted his last words apologizing to Azane, when she had so many things she still needed to say. His blue green stone buried itself into her hand, joining the small piece of Nephrite.  
\---  
“I never learn, Kunz. They’ve all died before I could tell them how much I cared.”  
“They knew, Aza.” He pulled her to him, hand enveloping the back of her head, her nose buried in his neck.  
“But I needed to tell them. I needed to say it.” Her words were muffled by more than his shirt. He pretended not to feel the tears dripping onto his collarbone.  
\---  
_What...why are you here?_  
 _Same reason as you, I’d guess._  
 _What happened, brother?_  
\---  
She taught Kunzite every constellation she knew. She knew every constellation. They moved all their attacks to the daytime, not caring that it racked up a few casualties because the Senshi were in school and couldn’t always respond. Kunzite taught her Lunerian. She had spoken common before, and was fluent in both the Sun and Star tongues, but she never had reason to commit the Moon language to memory. He laughed at her mistakes. She just laughed.

Then she snapped.  
During an attack on a main street, she noticed a Youma going after a child. A small one. Anger overtook her and voices she didn’t recognize screamed at her heart.  
Innocent, INNOCENT, must protect, SAVE, SAVE-  
“What are you doing?” She walked right in front of it, her body blocking the creature from it’s prey. She heard running footsteps. The youma leered.  
“Food...energy!” It snapped it’s claws out. She went for her knife, but it slashed, catching her chest and face and knocking her into a wall. Azane found that she could not move, but only feel. Feel blood leaving her chest, trickling down her face. Vaguely, something spoke.  
“Give her to me. I will bring her to the Queen. Continue your assault.”  
“Conflict of interest.”  
When she landed in a heap on stone floor, she knew what had happened. She knew where she was, and the fear in her black heart thought it knew what was to come.  
“Explain to me, Commander, what has occurred?” Oh, the sickly sweet tone of the Queen just punched her in the gut.  
“My lady, it was a child. Someone who could be useful in your future reign, if it lived.” She shot a glare at the youma hovering off to the side. “Your henchman attacked when I stepped in to rectify-”  
“I will decide, Commander Hoshi, who will be useful. I do think you need a reminder of this.” She barely had time to cry out before there was something in her mind.  
_Painting the sheets...Earth, beautiful Earth_  
 _“So you are trying to kill us, with good food.”_  
 _OhgodJadeitewhynostopplease_  
 _Hyperion...brother...enemy_  
 _“I’m so sorry, Zoi. It’s Sinann.”_  
 _pleasestopthisno_  
 _“For you, love, anything.”_  
 _“Empathy, Aza. Empathy.”_  
 _No!_  
 _“Nephrite!”_  
 _MinakoAnkaFreyaVenusAzane_  
 _green...two shades green..._  
 _“One for the greatest person ever...and one for you.”_  
 _“Commander Hoshi!”_  
 _“I’m sorry, Azane, I couldn’t do this without you...I can’t do anything anymore...Forgive me...”_  
 _“Forgive me!”_  
 _Zoisitebrotherknifesmilegonegreen_  
 _STOP!_  
Her breath came in tortured gasps, clutching her head with wide eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the witch in front of her, wouldn’t be able to even if she had the will, the shaking was too great.  
“My Queen.” She choked out. And transported herself into Kunzite’s arms, sobbing screams ripping out of her throat.  
\---  
She knew exactly what she had to do.  
\---  
Usagi kneeled in Rei’s room, ignoring the heated argument going on. Nothing sat right with her. The Silver Crystal grew warm against her collarbone, and she imagined it exploding, taking her with it, and out of this nightmare.  
“The best way to get Mamoru back would be to grab their main operatives. They obviously care about each other, threaten harm on the other and they’ll do whatever we say.”  
_Mamo-chan is gone._  
“You must not be remembering things correctly, Jupiter. Azane has no emotional capacity, same with Kunzite. Anything even resembling care between them is an act to get under our skin.”  
_Mamo-chan is gone._  
“Don’t you dare say that!”  
“You can’t still be in love with them, Freya! They’re traitors!”  
_Mamo-chan is gone._  
“She was the sister I never got, and he was my husband! Excuse me, Hyperion, for still being affected, something I see you no longer can claim.”  
“You think seeing my beloved older sister with that bitch Beryl doesn’t just kill me?”  
“Sure seems like it!” They were standing toe to toe, screaming at each other. The rest of the room went silent as Usagi stood. They flew backwards when she shoved them, excess moon power coming off her in threateningly glittery whisps.  
“The next time General Kunzite and Commander Azane show their faces, our goal, on top of protecting the city, is to capture one or both. Once that is done, we will figure out a way to acquire their aid in storming Beryl’s keep and getting Endymion back. No further discussion.” She stalked out of the room.  _Azane you bitch, I know you’re behind this. I’ll kill you myself, dammit, just give him back._ She felt regret at her hate, but Moons, she couldn’t deny it. She just got Endymion back, she wasn’t ready to let go again.  
_Mamo-chan is gone._  
\---  
Azane gave herself one last day. One more day to be exactly who she wanted to be. She went shopping, cooed at all the little children, and laughed when guys flirted with her. She bought ingredients for the best meal she knew how to make, and went back to the apartment. She spent the afternoon cooking, joking with Kunzite from where he sat in sweat pants surrounded by maps. They ate together, then watched a movie with sundaes. She fell asleep tucked into his chest, his broad arm covering her shoulders.  
But she woke up as soon as he succumbed to exhaustion. She left him, and walked to the table. She pulled out the box, the box, the one that Nephrite and Zoisite had used to present their ring to her. She twisted it on her finger, deciding to keep it with her. But, from around her neck, she slipped a long gold chain, long enough that is was hidden. She let it coil in the bottom of the box, the two rings strung on it sitting awkwardly. She couldn’t look at them for long. She closed it, and left it on top of the note. The note telling Kunzite what she was doing. She had agonized over it, knowing that each word would break more of his heart.  
“This has to happen.” She transported herself to the Negaverse, but not to the grand hallways Beryl resided in. She went straight to the lair where all the Youma slept.  
And drew her blades.  
And started killing every one she could get her hands on.  
The rampage continued most of the night.  
\---  
“I come bearing milkshakes. Rejoice.” Minako slumped into the booth, next to Usagi. Neither rejoiced. There had been youma attacks all around the city all day, turning their day off into a nightmare. Rei and Makoto joined them, shouldering a tired Ami’s weight. The bluenett had taken a lot of hits over the day, and it had taken a toll.  
“I don’t think milkshakes will fix this.”  
“I don’t know, girls, they have some pretty sweet healing properties.” Minako perked up at the sound of his voice.  
“Motoki!” He looked every bit as tired as they did. He pushed a tray full of fries onto their table.  
“You guys defiantly need these.” They murmured their thanks, silently drinking and eating. Motoki surveyed the room, and seeing no one who needed his help, he crouched down to be level with the table.  
“You guys okay? You all took a beating today.” Rei shifted her head.  
“So did you.” He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a customer dropping something on his tray.  
“Excuse me? You’re an employee here, right? Here’s your tip.” The woman turned to walk away, but not before Minako saw her face.  
“Anka?” There was a palpable silence before the woman turned and answered.  
“Minako-san.” Something seemed off. She was being too formal. “What a surprise.” Something said that this was anything but a surprise to the brunet.  
“Anka, are you okay? You’re looking a bit pale.” The other woman stumbled back, avoiding Minako’s outstretched hand.  
“I’m fine.” Minako wasn’t convinced.  
“Anka, maybe you should go to the doctor, you aren’t looking go-”  
The windows shattered in as the street outside exploded.  
“Oh Moons, no more.” Ami groaned. A whine from Minako turned their attention back to the blond and her friend. It also froze them in their seats.  
Anka wasn’t Anka. Anka was Azane. And she was holding a large glass shard, blood seeping from her hand, just inches away from Minako’s face.  
“Your face is too pretty to senselessly destroy, love. I’m sorry.” Azane stood in front of them. Azane had been playing Minako for months, had been pretending to be her friend. Motoki put a hand on the table, trying to steady himself, and only suceeded in knocking his tray down. Three green stones fell out of the wad of yen she had thrown onto it. He looked between her and them, saw the blood steadily dripping down her hand. “I’m so sorry, Freya. I’m sorry.”  
\---  
She had been stupid. So very very stupid. In her need to see her loved ones again, she had gotten herself discovered. But she couldn’t just let Freya die. Not after all her hard work. So, she abandoned her plan of anonymity. They would have to see her. They would have to see her rebel and die. Now she was breaking them too.

While they were still frozen, she ran out of the arcade. All of the mortals had been knocked out in the blast, and she jumped out of the window with ease. There were five youma standing in the center of the blast. And they hadn’t seen her yet. She knelt on the edge of the churned up road.  
“I see I missed a few!” They turned to her, and only her years spent with their kind let her know they were grinning.  
“Commander Hoshi.” She grimaced. “Come to die?”  
“You know, I really hate that name! No imagination whatsoever.” She flipped out of the way of a fire blast. “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!” Avoiding the next one was just as easy. “Oh, you stupid, stupid creatures.” She called a word in a language that had not passed her lips in years. A blue barrier, different shades coming from each point, erupted around the combatants. Azane laughed. She had always been good at shields. This one would hold until she died.  
“What have you done?” One of the youma screeched.  
“Youma, you will never see your Queen again.” She was still laughing, a crazy glint having entered her eyes. He knives flashed, and she stopped running. She heard Freya screaming in the background, saw Hyperion pounding on the barrier, but pushed it away. This was the best thing she could do for them. This was the only thing she could do for them.  
“Commander Hoshi!” She ignored their screams. She ignored them and killed them. She showed no mercy. She had no mercy left for them. She had no mercy left.  
“Azane, please! Let us help.” The screams of her loved ones were mere background noise at this point.  
“I am Azane Starborn, eldest of the Sun, and a motherfucking Queen! I do not bow to some paltry Earth scum, hell bent on destruction.” The final youma fell, head nearly severed. “Beryl, I know you’re listening. Whoever’s hand I die by, I’ve had the last laugh. You will never control me again, Commander Hoshi is DEAD!” She was bent over, tears mingling in the sweat dripping off her face. She heard the footsteps.  
“Azane.” She picked herself up, turning.  
“Kunzite.” There was blood in his hair. “Kunz, I am so sorry. I should have...I can’t kneel anymore.” He nodded.  
“With the things she has asked of you, I knew your soul would not be able to take it.” Azane laughed, the bitter sound chocking her.  
“What soul? My soul is gone, Kunz. Dead, after thousands of years under her thumb.” He stiffened.  
“Azane, in another life, we could have been happy.”  
“Kunzite, there is no other life. There is this one, and I want it to end.” He sighed, and drew his sword.  
“Then let it end.” He lunged, she dodged. He attacked. She defended. Through all her wishes to die, she would not go without a fight. She couldn’t give up, not without giving herself to Beryl. She would never fall to evil again. His sword buried itself into her abdomen.

Deeper.

_Deeper._

_Deeper._

 

She could feel the blood leaving her body, just as she could feel Kunzite carrying her, transporting her, bringing her into the room. The room of black stone. The room where she had first gained her new hope. Fitting that it be the room where she died.

Beryl sat on her throne, everything about her screaming royalty. And anger. So much anger, enough to swallow a planet. She smiled in the face of that anger, smiled, for she could not laugh. Not with blood coming to rest in her lungs.  
“Azane, you have failed me.” Blood started to bubble out of her throat. “You have betrayed me. You are guilty of the worst crime in all of the universe.”  
“I am guilty twice fold, then, witch, and there is no punishment to match the one I’ve already suffered.” Beryl laughed, and the sound grated.  
“You do not know pain yet, Azane. When I am done, I will make you wish for the ease of being Hoshi.” Azane smiled.  
“Sounds amazing.”  
“Kunzite, get her out of my sight.” As the Queen ordered, her slave obeyed. He brought her to the room they had used when they first met, and she had told him to call her Azane. So much had changed. She reached for his hand, and he gripped it with both of his, looking into her sapphire eyes. Eyes that had always been bright with life, now grew dark and dull.  
“You got my note?” He nodded, showing her the rings that now found a place around his neck. She laughed, but chocked.  
“Don’t leave me.” He chuckled, the sound broken by the tears making their way down his face.  
“I will never leave you alone, you idiot.” She smiled, spasms running through her body.  
“Me idiot.” They fell silent, Azane still convulsing. Until she stilled. A sigh ripped through her body, and Kunzite knew.  
“Rest in the stars, Azane of the Light.”

 --

She hated that Beryl was right.  
\---


	5. Such Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery isn't as Black and White as it once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to go back in and add all my italics again is a bitch. Anyways, ENJOY!!!!!

_There were no shadows for her too hide in, and it made her jittery. She hated being in the spotlight, and that’s what she felt like._

“The feelings will go away, after a while. And, if you’re here, you’ve got the time. You’ve got all the time.” _There was a flash of red, crimson like blood. A woman. A woman she knew_.

“Beryl!” _She reached for knives that weren’t there._ “That is my name, though I wish it weren’t.” _Azane fell to her knees. Everything came crashing down on her._

“I was rid of you. I was done.” _The woman approached, a hand extended._ “No, I won’t serve you! I never will, not again! Never!” _The woman straightened, letting her hand fall. Azane curled into a ball, sobbing. This was torture, as Beryl, the other Beryl, had said._

“If you are here, the monster possessing my body wanted you to suffer. I am sorry for that.”

“I destroyed every youma under her control, except the DD Girls. I told the Sailor Senshi where she was hiding. And I gave the Shitennou their eventual freedom.” _The other Beryl laughed, and Azane saw that her eyes were brown, not the sickly green she was used to._

“Really? Oh, how I’d love to see her face. My face. Never gets less confusing.” _Azane cocked her head, and the other Beryl sighed._ “When I woke Metallia, she completely took control of my body. If I so choose, I could see exactly what she was doing with my image. But why torture myself so?” _She nodded, slowly, before looking around._

“Where are we?” _The other Beryl sighed._

“As far as I can tell, the jewel of her crown.” _Azane snorted._

“That bitch.” _Other Beryl nodded._

_"_ She is, indeed, a selfish bitch. But, aren't we all?"

"I think I like you."

"Really?"

"Not sure yet. Keep snarking."

* * *

 

Minako Aino was staring at the sword. The Moon Sword, it was called. The sword Serenity had called to end her life. Just that thought made her want to vomit. To take the blood of her Princess was a crime, and yet, this sword had such a high purpose. With it, she was going to make things right. She checked her phone. 11:30. She should go. “Venus Planet Power!” Orange light surrounded her, masking her form from the room’s only other occupant. From within the light cocoon, she shouted the final phrase. “Make Up!” The light dissipated, and Sailor Venus, of Love and Beauty, appeared. She picked up the Moon Sword.

“Be careful.” She smiled at the white cat.

“Arty, I’m always careful.” The cat rolled it’s eyes, an expression Venus was all to familiar with.

“I mean it, airhead. I care about you, remember?” She laughed, but Artemis knew she understood.

“I’ll be fine. Everyone will be there.” He nodded, and she snuck out the window, suppressing a snort at his final comment.

“You’re lucky you’re parents soundproofed your room so you could sing. You transform too loudly.” It was a quick run to the park, for a Senshi. Mercury was already there, along with Jupiter. Neither of them had parents to sneak by. Mercury’s mom was a busy doctor, and Jupiter’s were dead. Mars arrived soon, probably because her Grandfather was old, and she took care of him more than he her. Tuxedo Kamen and Knight Kamen were next, since Motoki had to close up shop. Moon was last, but no one could blame her. She was the only one with a family who gave a shit about her. Venus handed the sword off to Knight Kamen. “Now that we’re all here, lets begin before the Moon sets.” Sailor Moon opened her hand, revealing Beryl’s crown. Each of the Inners removed the stone of the General they had killed from their subspace, Venus holding the piece of Zoisite and Mercury cradling the shards of Kunzite.

“Free the Generals, destroy the crown. That simple?” Mars was rightly cautious.

“As far as I know.” Venus wanted it to be hard. She wanted an excuse not to do this.

“V-chan. If we do this, Beryl can never enslave anyone again, if she is ever reincarnated.” She nodded to her fellow blond, her Princess. Each girl readied herself, and the two men prepared themselves to stop whatever darkness came. “Great Mother Selene, give your light to me!” Sailor Moon whispered, her form changing to Serenity. “Give me your power!” The full moon grew in strength, sending it’s beaming light to it’s Princess. The Senshi in the circle around her called on their Planets, lighting up with their power. Beryl’s tiara fell from Serenity’s hands, being replaced by the Moon Sword. Knight Kamen grasped empty air, not knowing how the Moon Princess had called the sword.

“Venus!”

“Mars!”

“Jupiter!”

"Mercury!”

“Moon!”

“ _ **HEALING ESCALATION!**_ ” Serenity threw the sword down, piercing the jewel of the tiara. Each girl was released by the magic, now stood back to watch. The stones of the General floated up, joining the shards of Beryl’s jewel. They spun, faster and faster, joining the lingering lights from the Senshi. Then, they exploded, the light spinning out in a shockwave. When the dust cleared, four very confused men lay in the circle. Jadeite raised his head, taking in his surroundings.

“Terra...” He whispered, seeing the stoic faces of the Senshi. “Neph, look.”

“I’ll look when you take your elbow off my neck.” The brunet growled.

“Sorry, that’s me.” Zoisite moved his arm, the other one trapped under Kunzite. Knight Kamen stalked forward.

“Where is Azane?” The four men winced. Just reincarnated, and that was the first question. Not, ‘How are you’ or ‘What the fuck caused you to betray us’, it was straight to the awkward stuff.

“She is truly dead. Beryl never had a need to bond her to a stone, she wanted her death to be final. Her spirit is already gone from this world.” Silence reigned over the clearing, each person taking the news differently. Tears streamed down Serenity’s face. Knight Kamen looked ready to hit something, preferably a General. Zoisite back away from him as subtly as possible.

“That isn’t entirely true.” They looked, shock blooming onto their faces, as two figures stumbled through the underbrush of the Park. Azane was being supported by a red head, each of them carrying bruises and pale, but otherwise fine. When the red head looked up, Knight Kamen snapped into action, drawing his sword. He had found his punching target. Azane threw up a barrier, stopping everyone, even the Generals. But the redhead was having none of it.

“Azane, stop! You’ll kill yourself, again!” Indeed, Azane was sweating, relying on the red head to hold her up. “I can take a few angry swords. You cannot take anymore magical strain.” Azane staggered, as if to prove her point, and the barrier fell. No one else even shifted forward, each knowing that Azane would overtax herself if she thought it a necessary defense.

“You don’t get to die when I’ve just got you to appreciate good humor.” The brunet muttered. The Beryl look alike laughed.

“Neither of us are dying until you go through with your word and show me the joys of caramel.” Azane snorted.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” She paused, taking a deep breath. “This is Beryl. The real Beryl. When she woke Metallia in the Silver Millennium, that bitch consumed her. Most of what we associate with Beryl hasn’t actually been her. So please don’t kill her. I promised her caramel...I really need coffee...” Azane slumped, eyes barely staying open. Beryl looked just as exhausted, seconds from collapsing. Jadeite moved forward cautiously.

“Aza?” The brunet smiled, before her eyes fluttered closed and her legs gave out. The blond was there in a second, catching the girl before she hit the ground, and allowing Beryl to sink to the ground, panting, but eyeing the wooden crown near the Senshi.

“How long was she in there?” Venus saw her brown eyes, and how they held no malice. Only pain and longing.

“About a month.” There was relief and sadness now, added to the confusing mix.

“She said it felt like years. I told her it was only days. Seems like we were both wrong.”

“How long have you been in there?” There was an accusing edge to Venus’s voice, and the redhead sighed.

“I have no idea. Too long.” The blond nodded.

“Alright. I’m going to call you Belle. You and Aza are coming to my apartment, and we’ll figure things out.” The other Senshi cried out in protest, but she silenced them with a wave of her hand, moving to support Serenity. “Azane asked us to not kill her, we owe it to her to listen. If she is proven wrong, we will know exactly where she is. Now, Serenity is tired, and we did tell her parents we were going to have a sleepover at my house.” They all knew Venus was in charge when Serenity was indisposed, and as leader her word would be obeyed. Jadeite pulled Azane up, scooping her into his arms. Kunzite, ever the gentleman, offered Belle a hand up, which she took, far steadier on her feet than she looked.

“Azane wasn’t used to the energy drain being in that damn crown required. I was, and I haven’t been able to see what the world turned into, so I’m not missing a second.” This time, his offered arm was more to keep her standing than forced chivalry. “What are all those weird roaring chariots?”

* * *

 

Minako’s apartment was large, and more than enough rooms to host each of the recently freed Dark Kingdom operatives. She ignored the look of pity Rei sent her, knowing the other girl recognized the sentiment.

“We will not impose for long, the apartment we used as a base should still exist.” Kunzite informed her, and she saw through his attempt to be stoic. She was one of the few that always knew what he was feeling, and she hated his desperation.

“Good. Stay until Azane recovers.” He nodded, and she excused herself from his presence. She didn’t need old memories, old romances, old heartache getting in her way. She didn’t need him. The Senshi of Love had always been married to her duty, she saw no reason to break trend. She saw no reason to fall back into the arms of the man who killed her.

* * *

 

Usagi was on a mission. She remembered what Jadeite had said to her on that first night, remembered how she set out to bring him back his hope. She had failed him. And she needed to apologize. He was sitting on one of the couches, with Nephrite and Zoisite. She ignored the pulls at her arm, more confident than she had been in ages.

“Jadeite?” He looked up at her with blue eyes so like her own, and all the things she had planned to say left, leaving her one option. She threw herself at him, gripping him in as tight a hug as she could.

“Serenity?” He seemed so unsure of what to do, his arms sitting heavily on her back, not returning nor refusing her affection. She pulled back, not bothering to fight the tears.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, and he seemed to understand. “I thought I was fighting for you, and then...”

“Sere, blonds have to stick together.” He laughed. “Especially ones that look like we do.” She giggled.

“And how is that?” He leaned in, as if sharing a secret.

“Completely irresistible.” She full out laughed, and he joined in. Zoisite groaned, though a smile tugged at his lips.

“Great, and people think _I’m_ the vain one.” Nephrite snorted.

“Oh, but you are, oh owner of the shampoo.” The soft voice startled everyone in the room. Azane leaned against the door frame of the room she had been placed in, still tired and worse for wear, but there. Zoisite crossed the room in seconds, swinging her up into the bridal hold, and carried her back to the other Shittenou. She laughed the whole way, and hugged him. He dropped her into Nephrite’s lap; the man told them how he died while she was struggling with Beryl’s possession, and they knew Azane well enough that she would hold herself responsible for not fighting for him. Nephrite pulled his arms tight around the girl. 

“You gave me such a scare, I thought you had passed without me.” She laughed, and burrowed into his neck. Jadeite threaded his fingers through her messy braid, Serenity had yet to leave her perch on his lap. Zoisite contented himself with a hand on the Star Lady’s knee. He died for her, of his own choice. The two that did not deserved happy time. He could feel the Senshi staring, but didn’t care. They had reason to fear, but Zoisite wouldn’t let that get in the way of their happiness. Each General had come to the conclusion that they were at little fault for being forced to Metalia’s will, and no matter how much they regretted what they had done, they would show no pain or shame while with outsiders. And for now, the Senshi were outsiders.

“Azane.” Kunzite was standing a few feet from them, entrance missed through their merriment. She gave him a small smile. “Up.” She followed the order without question, letting the other three men’s hands fall off her. She stepped towards the platinum man.

“Kunz?” He yanked her to him, encasing her in a hug. “If you ever make me kill you again, I will call on Saturn to bring you back, just so I can make you drill until your arms fall off.” She laughed, and chocked on a sob.

“I’m in no hurry to do anything of the sort, Kunz, don’t worry.” He buried his nose into her hair, desperate to reassure himself that she was there. Zoisite, looking on, understood. Kunzite, for once, did not care that he was showing weakness, he needed this as much as Azane needed it. They joked that Kunzite was a stone cold bastard, but they knew, better than anybody, that the under the granite was just as much love and emotion as the next person. Kunzite had been High General of the Earth Kingdom, the lack of shown emotions made him the most feared warrior and strategist. But each General had seen how Kunzite broke, and were the only ones he had ever trusted with his heart. Not even Endymion got that honor, no one outside of the three of them, until Azane. When Azane came along, she broke through the stone surrounding all of their hearts, and made a nest. Nephrite rose, and stretched.

“Off to bed, Aza.” She pouted.

“But I just slept.” Zoisite rose too.

“Sweetheart, if I feel tired, I can’t imagine what your body’s telling you. Bed.” She sighed, slamming her head against Kunzite’s chest. Jadeite gently pushed Serenity off his lap, joining his brothers in arms.

“Just think, Aza. The quicker you get better, the quicker you get caramel.” She laughed.

“Oh, you know just the right words, don’t you Jed.” He winked.

“Part of my irresistible charm, lovely.” She smiled beautiful in even her exhaustion, to the Generals. She though she looked an absolute mess, and the Senshi were, privately, of the opinion that she had just won a battle with a killer hedgehog.

“I can show you rooms-” Venus started, but Azane wasn’t having it.

“Thank you, Freya, but these guys aren’t going more than five feet from me until their at least fifty.” Venus raised an immaculate eyebrow, putting on a mask that Zoisite was absolutely sure she had copied from her former lover.

“I didn’t realize you were so close, enough to sleep in the same bed.” Azane’s smile dimmed ever so slightly, and her voice tightened.

“They are my brothers in everything but blood, and witnessing the deaths of your beloved siblings is one of the most awful experiences you can imagine. Though, I doubt you really need to imagine anything, your own memories should proof enough of my words.” Venus moved aside with a sarcastic bow, letting each former enemy through, until Kunzite. She grabbed his arm.

“If any of you so much as breath towards Serenity wrong, I swear I will destroy you with even more prejudice than Metalllia ever managed.” He gave his former love a tight smile.

“The same is true for you, Princess, if you even think of hurting Azane.”

“What is it with her? Where does this loyalty come from? You have your lives, your Prince.”

“If my Prince was so blind, that he actually believed we’d turn against him of our own free will, than what kind of leader is he? Azane was our light in our darkness. She is our hope, something we had little of before her.” He ripped his arm from her grip. “You will do good to remember, Venus, that we’ve been living under Metallia’s thumb for longer than you’ve been alive. We’ve lived for years without hope. But however bad we had it, Azane had it worse, and she was still willing to do everything she could to help you.” He stalked away towards where his brothers and daughter awaited.

* * *

 

They learned that, even with the addition of Beryl to their group, Azane was still the youngest. Technically.

“I am three thousands years older than you, I am not the baby!”

“Aza, you look seventeen. Even Beryl,” There was only a slight wince accompanying Jadeite’s statement. “Looks legal, so you are the youngest.”

“I hate you all so much.” The red head looked worried, but the Generals shrugged the comment off. It was how Azane expressed herself.

“Aza, we still let you do all the things your age allows you too. Your drinking privileges aren’t at stake here. However, we are attempting to blend into normal society, and you cannot be too old.” Kunzite was trying to be the voice of reason.

“If you try to put me in school...”

“And stop our source of mixed drinks? Hell no! Seriously, Az, I don’t know where you get these, or how you learned how to do this, but they are too good to throw away.” Zoicite slurped noisily at his daiquiri as if to prove his point.

“Fine. But coddle me, and I’ll hide all the alcohol.” The four men nodded. Without proper licenses or even true identities, there was no way they could really get alcohol for themselves, but Azane had found a way to work around that. As she hadn’t seen fit to share her secrets, except to maybe Beryl, who was extremely tight lipped about it, they would risk annoying the girl too much.

They had easily slipped back into the camradiery they had before everyone died, and were abel to bring Beryl into it, slowly but surely. It helped that the redhead stuck to Azane like glue, and the Star Girl didn’t seem to want to let her go. They stayed in their apartment, with Azane’s painting covering the walls, and Beryl’s surprising talent to procure important thing at little cost furnishing the room further, until it really felt like home. There were six matresses stacked in one corner, ready for them to pull out and sleep, though more often now they found themselves pushing two of them together so that a pig pile could occur. Beryl was the reason Azane didn’t shove herself in the cuboard as much, and the Generals slowly came to see her as unwilling a participant int the whole mess as they were. So, the six of them became a family, and held onto each other as hard as they could.

Really, they tried to stay away from the ‘saving the world’ thing the Senshi had going. They tried quite hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE END! I originally planned this to go to the end of the Beryl arc, then end, but then I thought of all these cool things I'd love to do with stars, and I just…have to. So I'm going to be working on a sequel, of sorts. A collection of non-chronolocical one shots that go through the other arcs, and maybe even some Silver Millennium crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…short and sweet…like me!  
> I'm shortsargentwriting on the tumblr blog DemonicWriting. All abuse can be sent there, along with rotten tomatoes and lord of the rings quotes.  
> Also! Tell me if anything is wonky or misspelled. No one has read this before, and I'm shit at catching mistakes.  
> Love!


End file.
